Marry Me
by Aika Rainsworth
Summary: AU. OOCness. First time writing a story. Based on a songfic. 27k.


Disclaimer: Em not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn . Me no Akira Amano and Em not also own the Song.

**Anime: K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn

**Pairings**: **Kyoko** Sasagawa and **Tsuna**yoshi Sawada. 27K

**Author**: Aika (dmadelenie)

**Ratings**: G to PG – 13

**Warnings**: AU, OOCness. (and Grammar mistakes)

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Me<strong>

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you."<em>

This is it. This is the day. This isn't a dream right? The day that I have been long enough will be coming true.

"_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way."_

My emotions are filled with quiver and shake in fear. But once his passionate brother told me that he believed I'd treat her right and all my fear washed away.

"_Marry Me_

_Today and every day."_

I want this to happen Today and Everyday. This very moment that's gonna happen. All this happenings that I wish I could dream for.

"_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café….Say you will."_

The day I saw you in this café, My heart beat fast. Is this a love-at-first-sight moment?

My heart thumps so hard when you serve me a cup of coffee. What if I did this? Saying "Hey, I know you don't know me and I'm just getting a coffee, but I think that we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together?" I wish you agree with me.

"_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you."_

Then the day has been passed. Finally, I got a chance to know you. Meeting at the café always just to see and hoping that eventually our love will blossom. We shared our happiest and saddest moments and our secrets. Oh I love how to see you smile, so beautiful and sweet. And later on I see that we are going out, I love how you said yes when I proposed to you.

"_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful."_

She's best friend help her to pick her wedding dress and my friends also helped me to choose a nicely designed tuxedo. Helping us to organized and planned all this makes me happy. I'm so lucky that finally this is the day I've been waiting for.

"_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way."_

I can't helped but getting ready. My nervousness eases when she said that she loved me more than I do. That's make me blushed and filled with joy.

"_Promise me_

_You'll always be. Happy by my side."_

Please promise me to love me as much as I loved you. You've always been there for me, in bad times and good times. Please promise me that _you will be happy by my side_.

"_I promise to_

_Sing to you…When all the music dies."_

I promised to eternity that I will cherished every moment we spent together for eternity..

For years I've dreamed of this day. The day to marry the loved of my life... will be coming true.

"_Marry me_

_Say you will.."_

We are now in front of the altar. Things will get busy, This is it. Finally.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, will you accept this man as your beloved husband for the rest of your life?" The minister said. She smiled at me and said "I do" "And you Tsunayoshi Sawada, will you accept this woman as your beloved wife for the rest of your life?" The minister asked again. And I smiled backed to her. "I do". The minister said once again "Now if nobody stops this marriage from forming now I pronounce you two Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." We both lead in and kiss. Our family and friends cheered. I was so happy in that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Ah hah ! This is my first time writing a story in fanfiction. *yey* I dunno if this is good or not. This is a songfic, Marry Me by Train. Such a wonderful song you should listen to it. Sorry for OOCness and its AU, you should probably think why the hell there's a café in this story. Well, look at the lyrics. You should probably get it. Maybe I should change café to a cake shop so I maybe join the other cast of KHR. Sorry if its short. 27K. 762 words.


End file.
